The Present
by saki-kun
Summary: It’s Anko’s birthday, the only thing she wanted for her birthday present is…Why don't you find out yourself? IruAnko OOC Oneshot Plz RR! Completed!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **This is an entry on Deviant Art contest. It turned out that I didn't win the contest, but that's okay. It doesn't matter whether I win or not. As longer, I had fun. This is probably the first time I ever wrote pairing IruAnko since I really like this pairing so much. This will be Anko's **POV **this story and it's only one-shot. Thanks to my beta-reader **Takeshi-chan** and anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences_- thoughts

* * *

I woke up early in the morning; looked at clock and headed to the restroom. I stared at myself in the mirror; I smiled because I was extremely happy and excited since today is October twenty-fourth, my birthday. Today I had high hopes that I would receive the one present I desire, a kiss. Not a kiss good night or on the cheek. What I meant is a real kiss on my lips.

I sighed and thought if today I would get a kiss from my boyfriend, Umino Iruka. Iruka is very compassionate, kind, and breathtaking, which made me love him very much. We've been together for two weeks and I think that kissing would be a big step in our relationship. I giggled as I remembered the day I told Iruka my feelings.

**-Flashback-**

Iruka and I decided to have lunch together at a nearby park. I bought dangos and tea while I saw him unpack cake and a cup of coffee. I knew I shouldn't be staring at him intently while he was eating, but he was too darn cute!

"_Iruka is so kawaii…I wonder if Iruka is only my friend? Only a friend? No, I don't think of him as a friend…My heart tells me that. I believe that he's more than a friend. Since the day that we met for the first time, I knew that I had a crush on him. He was the sweetest person I ever met...Sigh…It made wish to be with him already…" I thought. _

Without realizing, I was daydreaming about him.

"Um, Anko? What's the matter? Hello? Hello? Earth to Anko! Are you there?" Iruka waved his left hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" Iruka snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Anko, what are you thinking now? Don't tell me that you're thinking of hentai? If you are, then you are a naughty girl." Iruka laughed.

"What…W-what makes you…think that I would? I'm not a pervert or anything! And by the way, why you called me a naughty girl? " I blushed nervously.

Iruka chuckled, "It's because you were daydreaming and your face showed me that you were thinking of naughty stuff. Haha!"

I made an angry face, "I was not! Maybe you were the one who was thinking naughty!"

"Nani! I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Forget about it! I'm not in the mood to argue about this! You're a jerk now!" I turned around heatedly.

Iruka sighed, "Anko…Gomen, I was only messing around with you. I just want to see how you would react and everything. I didn't mean to upset you."

I felt ashamed for making Iruka apologized for this. I knew that I was the one who was being mean to him even though he was trying to be nice to me. I turned around, faced him, and opened my mouth to speak, but closed my lips.

"_Wait…What if I tell him how I feel? W-what if he rejects me? I mean, we're only friends, right? Maybe…I should let it go…because there's no way he would like to go out a girl like me…I mean, I don't act girlish. Maybe he's looking for a better girl. So, there's no hope for me."_

"Anko, are you all right?"

"Huh? Um…Yes, I'm fine…Why do you ask?" I looked at his cup of coffee.

"It's because you looked so sad and I thought that I hurt your feelings."

"Um…No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was…Uh…Um…Just remembered some awful things happen that happened to me…Heh, Heh…"

Iruka raised his left eyebrow, "What kind of awful things happened to you? Is there something I can help?"

"No, it's nothing. Really…Um, aren't you late for your class?"

"You're right! I'm late for my class. I didn't know lunch was over so fast. Well Anko, I gotta go now. It was nice having lunch with you and I hope we can have lunch tomorrow again." Iruka stood up and began to walk.

I watched him walk away from me, but I quickly stood up and grabbed his shirt, "Iruka, wait!"

Iruka turned around and stared at me, "What's wrong?"

"A-Ano…Iruka…" I twiddled my two index fingers against each other.

"Hai?" I turned bright red, "Err…W-what if…I said… I love you?"

"W-what?" Iruka stared blankly at me. For the first time, I was in front of him feeling so embarrassed for what I said; I'm still waited for his to response.

Iruka looked at me, "A-are you serious, Anko?"

"Haha, I got you, Iruka! It was only a joke! Haha, I can't believe you believed me so easily." I looked down sadly, feeling hurt and disappointed; I knew that Iruka would reject me anyway.

"Anko, that doesn't sound like a joke. To me, you sounded so serious about this."

"Just forget about what I said! You didn't hear what I said, I said it was no big dea-" I was cut short because Iruka spoke again.

"No, no, Anko listen to me. It's just that I'm really shocked by what you said. If you really mean it, I'll say I love you too, Anko." Iruka smiled.

I looked up surprised and stared in shock, "Really! Are you serious?"

Iruka laughed, "Yes, I'm serious." I felt happy and overjoyed. It's like a dream come true.

**-End of flashback-**

I sat on the wooden swing that was in front of the academy. I was supposed to meet Iruka at twelve in the afternoon. It was after all, our day off. I looked at my watch and it was already 12:05. _"He's late...He should be here already…Okay, be patient and he'll be here."_

I heard his call my name, "Hey Anko!" I turned around and saw Iruka waving at me. I smiled, but prepared to pretend to be mad.

"You're late! How could you make me wait! If you're not here on time, I would have left you and go back home!"

"Gomen, I didn't mean to be late. Please forgive me." Iruka bowed several times.

I felt like giggling, but I didn't want to giggle in front of him; I said, "It's all right. Just don't do that again, or else I won't forgive you."

"Hai, I'll try to be on time next time. Anyways, shall we go now?" I nodded.

**-Ichiraku Ramen-**

Iruka and I sat on the stool in Ichiraku Ramen and ordered our ramen. Iruka ordered miso pork ramen while I ordered miso shrimp ramen. The chef brought our ramen and then left us alone. I stared at my ramen; I wondered if Iruka knew today is my birthday.

I decided to asked, "Hey Iruka."

"Yes, what is it?" Iruka watched me.

"About today…Do you know that today is m-" I was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" The silvered spiky haired man appeared in the middle of no where.

"**KAKASHI!**" Iruka and I shouted at the same time.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wer-" I was cut short because Kakashi spoke again.

"I'll answer your question later, but I got to hide now, you guys pretend you didn't see me okay?" Kakashi hid behind the counter table.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" I stared him confusedly.

"Shhh!" Kakashi put his finger on his lip.

"**WHERE ARE YOU, KAKASHI! **Come out wherever you are!" A guy with thick eyebrows shouted.

He quickly run up to us and quickly asked, "Have you seen, Kakashi! Kakashi was supposed to have a match with me today, but he skipped it. So, I'm looking for him!"

"He went that way, Gai." Iruka pointed on the left side.

"Thanks, Iruka! You can run Kakashi, but you can't hide from me!" Gai left.

Kakashi come out from the counter. "Thanks guys, I owe you one!"

"Kakashi, if you didn't want to fight him then why don't you tell him?" I asked him.

"I did that before, but he didn't listen to me, so I had to hide. So, what are you lovebirds doing now?" Kakashi took out his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Anko was about to tell me something, but you interrupted her." Iruka said.

"Oh really? What were you trying to tell him, Anko?"

I sighed, "D-do you know that…today i-is…my birthday?"

Iruka and Kakashi stared me surprised. Kakashi heard Gai's voice calling him again, "Well, happy birthday Anko! I hope you have fun on your birthday and sorry that I forgot! So, see you later!" Kakashi ran crazily.

We watched Kakashi disappeared. "Oh, it's your birthday? Well, happy birthday to you too Anko. I must have forgotten about your birthday today." Iruka said.

"Arigatou…" I said and I thought sadly, _"He forgot my birthday! How could he forget my birthday! I never thought this would hurt me…" _Iruka and I ate ramen quietly. Iruka paid and we left.

**-Park-**

Iruka and I went to park and sat down on the grass under the pink cherry blossom.

"Isn't the weather a nice?" Iruka asked.

"You're right. It feels great." I faced him and saw Iruka looking up at the clouds._ "Now, it's my chance!"_

I move closer. "Hey Iruka."

"Hm, what is it?" Iruka turned his head. He saw my face getting closer to his.

"W-what are you doing?" Iruka asked nervously.

"You have something on your lip. Here let me help you." I said sweetly.

"Help? Heh, Heh…You don't need to help me, I could wipe it myself."

"Hm, I don't think so. I should be the one wipe it for you. Maybe I ought to wipe it from using my lip." I smirked as I got closer and closer.

Iruka gulped and blushed, "What…? A-An-Anko…Wait…I-" He was cut off by my finger pressed softly against his lips.

"Shhh…Don't say anymore." I was inches closer to his lips, but…

"Oy guys!" A brown haired guy with a bandanna chewed his toothpick appeared between them.

"**GENMA!**" We shouted at the same time.

"Iruka, I'm glad I found you man. I really need your help! I've got a really problem! Are you busy right now?" Genma said worriedly.

"Um…No, not at all. I'm not busy. What kind of problem do you need?" Iruka looked at Genma.

"Okay, here's the problem, there's this girl that I like." Genma explained his problem.

"_Damn him, I was so close from getting a kiss from Iruka, but he had to disturb us! Sigh..."_ I thought irritably.

An hour past and Genma finished explaining his problem. Iruka told him what to do; if he liked her, then he should ask her on date.

He thought for the moment, "You're right! I should do it! Thanks Iruka! You're a life saver! I owe you one! Well, I gotta go now! I'll see you later!" Genma stood up and run.

When I thought of something, I shouted, "Hey Genma!"

Genma turned around and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"It's October 24th right? Well, I got no time to talk now. I'll see you later!"

I stood there in shock that I couldn't believe that Genma didn't know my birthday either…Even worse…Kakashi and Gai forgot too…I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and saw Iruka.

"Hey, its 6pm. Do you want to grab a drink?" I nodded; maybe a drink will help me.

**-Bar-**

Iruka and I were seated on the bar counter. The waitress came by and asked us for our order. We both ordered warm sake. She wrote it down on her notepad and then left. A minute later, the waitress came back with their drink and then left again. I looked left, right, and front. I sighed relieved.

"_Good, there's no one that I know that are here. Now, I'll **FINALLY **get a chance to kiss Iruka. No one will bother us hehe." _I saw Iruka read his book while he drank his sake.

I went closer to him; I pulled his book slowly down and stared at him. Iruka stared at me back, "What's wrong, Anko?"

"Hmm, nothing. Are you saying that I can't stare at you?"

"I…I didn't say that. It's not like I didn't like it. What do you want?"

"I want a taste from your sake."

"Oh, then you must have finished drinking yours. Sure, you can some of mine." Iruka handed the sake to me.

I shook my head, "No, I don't want your sake, you silly boy."

Iruka looked at me confused, "Then what do you want?"

I smirked as I touched his cheek with my left hand, "I want to taste your sake from your mouth."

Iruka's eyes widened and blushed, "W-what! What makes you want that? I don't think it's good idea."

"Why not? Tell me a good reason."

Iruka opened his mouth, but he closed it.

"That's what I thought." I got closer to his lips…Suddenly…

"Hi guys!" A bearded guy with a cigarette slammed both hands on the table.

I jumped surprisingly, accidentally hit the sake from Iruka's hand, and spilt it on his green vest. Iruka quickly got up and looked at his vest.

"Asuma, look what you did to Iruka's vest!" A long black haired girl embraced his arm.

"Oops! Sorry about that, Iruka…Heh, Heh…" Asuma scratched his head.

"It's okay. It was an accident." Iruka wiped his vest with a napkin.

"Kurenai, what are you doing here?" I looked at them irritably.

"Oh, we're here grabbing a drink. Since we saw you guys over there, we thought we should come and say hi to you. We were wondering if we could join your table." Kurenai asked.

"Sure we don't mind; after all, the more the merrier." Iruka smiled.

"Great! Hey, waitress, bring more sake here please!" Asuma shouted.

My head hit the table softly, _"Why, why, why! Why do I have bad luck! All I want was to be alone with him…and get my kiss…The sad thing is that they don't know my birthday too…"_

**-Walking home-**

Asuma and Kurenai said bye to us and walked in the opposite direction. Iruka walked me to my apartment door quietly. I thought and wondered if I'll get a kiss when we reached my apartment. I hoped that I would. When we arrived at my apartment, we faced each other nervously.

"Um…Well, I guess it's good night now." Iruka scratched his head.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Well then, good night." Iruka turned around and began to walk.

"Iruka wait!"

"Hmmm?" Iruka turned around a little.

"Um…Never mind. I forgot what I was going to say."

"Okay, see you later." Iruka disappeared.

I turned around sadly and sighed. "I'm such a baka…Why didn't I do it! Worse birthday ever."

Just then I felt an arm pulling my arm and I spun around.

"What th-" lips pressed on my lips. Iruka kissed me. My eyes widened in disbelief and continued kissing.

When we separated Iruka scratched his head, "I know that I forgot your present…but I hope you like your present."

I was stunned. He looked at me perplexed, "Um…What's wrong? Don't tell me, you didn't like the kiss? Was it really that bad?"

I shook my head, "No, no, it's not that. I really loved the kiss, but…why…why didn't you kiss me earlier! After all the trouble I went through to kiss you!"

"Oh, is that what you been trying to do? Well, I didn't know that you were trying to kiss me." Iruka pretended to act innocent.

"You liar! You decided to save the kiss for the end, right? You're so mean!" I slapped his shoulder softly.

Iruka laughed, "Anko, you're so cute when you're mad. That's what I like about you." He gave me an Eskimo kiss.

I flushed as I put my hands on my cheeks, "Shut up, Iruka! You're embarrassing me! Don't make me hit you again!"

Iruka laughed loudly, "So, can I come in your apartment?"

I said nervously, "Um…sure. Come on in." When I put my key in and opened the door, I turned on the light and got the surprise of a lifetime.

"**SURPRISE!**" I covered my mouth with my hands unexpectedly. All of my friends made a surprise birthday party just for me.

Iruka put his hands around my waist, "Don't think that all of your friends would forget your birthday!"

Kakashi, Genma, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma gave their presents and said together, "Happy Birthday Anko! We hope you had fun on your birthday!" I felt like crying.

We talked, sang, drank, ate, and danced around. After that, they said good bye to me and left. Iruka gave me a kiss again and then said, "I'll see you tomorrow, my sweet Anko."

I closed the door after Iruka left and ran straight to my bed. I lay down and thought happily that today was the best birthday I've ever had. The kiss that I got from Iruka was the best of all. I'll treasure this memory for the rest of my life. Tonight, I'll sleep peacefully with hopes that I will dream about the kiss we shared tonight.

**THE END**

* * *

I know that I haven't been updating the other stories and I'm very sorry. I've been busy in school. I really try my best to write stories and update them, but school has been killing me a lot lately. Since summer break is coming up, I'm sure that I'll update more often. So, I hope you still read my stories and hope you guys weren't mad. If you are, then Gomen nasai! Anyways, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


End file.
